halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:UNSC Say My Name
Heavy Cruiser? I have no Idea what that is, is it a Marathon class? Lt. Church 02:55, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :Perhaps. The Halcyon-class may be a Medium Cruiser, with the Marathon-class packing more firepower and armour. Though Bungie would have to clarify that. -- Councillor Specops306 - ''Kora '' 07:10, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :If these are clues to Bungie's next game, possibly being a prequel, that would make sence. Lt. Church 07:12, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :Maybe it's a new ship and if it is then i hope they show it in the game because we have more info on more covenant warships than UNSC warships. we dont even know what a UNSC destroyer looks like. SILENT ONE 17:16, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Hey guys you notice this probablie ties in Their talks around thenet saying the next halo game ( that we dont no about) might be squad base or something like it say ODST team going to rescue mastercheif and their Heavy Cruiser get attacked? Maybe + Superintendent might be the "Say My Name"'s Ship Board A.I. :No one knows at this point, but I'd say it's not Halo 4. I think it's more of a prequel, but for all we know it could be clues to their mythic map pack Lt. Church 06:20, 24 September 2008 (UTC) ] the strategy guide say heavy frigate but that would make it a destroyer by said standards I think the meant crusier like in the FEAR strategy guide it says a man's name is manfred when its Manuel we should label it as a cruiser out of common senceDerekproxy 23:47, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Could this be the cruiser seen at the end of the level Cairo Station? The ship fly pasts a Covenant assault carrierr and then gets hit by an energy beam. The transcript between the Admiral and Dare would make this occurance possible as the Admiral describes the carrier as having passed the Say My Name and orders the ship to come about to fire on the enemy ship. This is followed shortly by an explosion which is consistant with the cutscene and the following explosions could be a secondary explosions resulting from the damage. Also the Admiral's pessimistic comment at the end of the transcript would indicate heavy damage to his ship, consistant with the cutscene. Finally the cruiser's low orbit and close proximity to the New Mombasa would put it in a suitable position to lauch ODSTs on their mission. The time past between the end of the space battle and the deployment of the ODSTs of at least an hour (2 levels not including transist for Master Cheif) should give enough time for the ODSTs to regain their composure by the time Halo ODST begins. 17:14, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :No, the ship that was hit was a Marathon-class Cruiser. --TDSpiral94 04:03, October 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, the Say My Name is a Marathon Cruiser acording to Bungie and Waypoint. So yes,this ship very well could be the same as in the cutscene. Good detective work!--Nerfherder1428 22:37, May 2, 2010 (UTC) About the Strategy guide I wonder why the original B.net post referred to it as "Cruiser" but the strategy guide as a Frigate. Just what's up with that? Why would they change such a trivial detail?--Jugus 19:49, September 23, 2009 (UTC) It's probably just a typo - Halo Waypoint lists is at a Heavy Cruiser. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 21:04, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Not only does Halo Waypoint list it as a Heavy Cruiser, but the included pictures show a picture of Cairo Station's fleet display, with the caption 'One of eight cruisers in Earth's fleet...'. I believe this ship was meant to be a Marathon-class cruiser, and not a Frigate. Avalon304 22:46, November 8, 2009 (UTC) 24 longswords?! Does anyone else find this figure to be a little... I dunno, massive? I know that Halo doesn't have the best track record for the interior of spaceships matching their exterior size, but if you compare the size of a longsword/hangar bay to the Pillar of Autumn, you notice that there is barely enough room for it. How does the Marathon class, which is actually smaller than the Pillar of Autumn, fit all those bombers? Ay ideas? Diaboy 15:00, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :The Marathon-class is larger than the Halcyon-class. Besides, this is designated as a "heavy cruiser" - it may not be a Marathon-class cruiser.-- Forerunner 15:17, August 21, 2010 (UTC) the name? i'm not really read up on the canon and everything, but does anyone know the history behind such an.. interesting.. name? Justin.Patrick83 (talk) 05:50, April 11, 2014 (UTC)justin